Love in Different Ways
by Nikki-Nicole-2spirits
Summary: Mai and my character had found some lights in each other WARNING YURI! Lemon in other chapters


Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh just Nikki Pegasus my made up character.  
  
Nikki: Hope you Enjoy!  
  
Host: They better or else!  
  
Nikki: Please read the story while I calm the announcer down.  
  
Happy New Year!  
  
It was New Year's Day at Tokyo, Japan. Yugi had invited everyone to a party. He planned everything. The boys were to wear fukus and the girls wear beautifully coloured kimonos. Everyone was to get a gift for someone they really cared about. But it couldn't be the opposite gender. So girls had to get girls gifts and boys had to get gifts for boys. Nikki had been blushing ever since Mai and her left the house. She was angry that she had to wear a kimono. She never had before so she felt very uncomfortable. She had her dark blue hair tied up into a high ponytail and she wore an icy blue kimono with silver lining. She was blushing madly at the door to Yugi's house. When Yugi opened the door he couldn't believe his eyes! Nikki and Mai were stunning. At around 6:30 in the party Yugi announced, "Okay everyone it's time to exchange gifts!" Nikki started blushing again. She had gotten a present for Mai but she was afraid to give it to her. What if she doesn't like it? How will she react? How will I react? This is so confusing. Nikki thought. But luckily no one noticed that Nikki had a present so everyone went home without knowing that is until Nikki and Mai got home.  
As soon as Nikki and Mai got home Nikki ripped out her hair tie and plopped onto the couch. "What's that?" asked Mai. "What?" replied Nikki. "That, in your hand. Is that a New Year's gift? Who's it for?" asked Mai. " No one none of you business." Answered Nikki with yet another blush that filled her face. "Oh yeah? It's plenty of my business. Now give me that gift!" yelled Mai. Mai tackled Nikki down with her force and pinned her down. When she made sure that Nikki couldn't move she grabbed the gift out of her hand. "Wait! I'll tell you in bed if you let me go... Just don't open it yet!" pleaded Nikki. "Oh all right..." agreed Mai. She climbed off Nikki and they both went upstairs to change for bed. Later when they were ready for bed they both sat upright for Nikki's secret unveiling. "So who's it for?" asked Mai again. "It's...for you...I didn't give it to you at the party because I was shy. It's that Diamond bracelet you've always seen in that jewelry store. I hope you lie it." Admitted Nikki. "Oh wow!!! That's so sweet!!! Umm. Actually there was something I had to give you too but I didn't. It's something real special." Replied Mai. "Oh yeah? What is it?" asked Nikki. "I... Love you Nikki Pegasus! It may seem a bit weird but please except it. I love you since the first few weeks I met you. You're always so courageous and always by my side. I guess that's why I love you so much. Like the time in Battle City when you-"Mai was suddenly cut off. Something was covering her mouth. When she opened her eyed to see what was covering her mouth, she couldn't believe her eyes!! Nikki was kissing her! The young girl put her hand at the back of Mai's head to keep the kiss going longer. Mai didn't know it but Nikki was a good kisser. Eventually they both needed air so they parted to gaze in each other's eyes. Mai blushed. Nikki's eyes were beautiful. How could Mai not notice Nikki's eyes before? Sure she looked into those dark violet eyes but the look in them now made her feel warm, safe and loved. "So you love me eh? I guess I love you too Mai" said Nikki kissing Mai again but more passionate this time. Nikki hugged Mai as she deepened the kiss and fell backwards onto the bed. There they laid cuddling together and kissing every so often. The sound of Nikki's soft breathing, her heartbeat's slow pace and her strong arms that were once super strong but can be oh so very gentle. Mai looked up at her guardian and smiled. She soon fell asleep in Nikki's arms.  
It was paradise. Mai was the queen of this beautiful kingdom. But she seemed like she was missing something. That something was a lover. Possibly Nikki. She heard a small rustle and she turned around. It was the general of her army Nikki. She looked gorgeous in her white armor and white cape. Nikki brushed some hair away from her eyes. Mai blushed she never seen anyone so beautiful as her. Soon Nikki turned away and started walking towards a door. She turned around and gestured Mai to follow. Mai followed cautiously in case it was a trap. But how could it be? How can someone so beautiful be leading her queen into a trap? When they got inside the room it was full of mirrors. When they seemed to be far inside the room Nikki turned around and pinned her queen on the mirror. She then kissed her. Mai couldn't resist the taste of Nikki.  
The next morning Mai woke up first. She escaped the grasp of Nikki and watched her. She was still sleeping peacefully. Mai wondered what she was dreaming about. Possibly her? Or maybe something else? Mai slowly moved a strand of hair away from Nikki's face. She kissed her forehead and tucked her in. Nikki moved a little so Mai was quick to move into the bathroom. Mai had just started to run the water and close the bath curtains when Nikki came in. "Sorry I'll get out when I'm done. I was going to take a bath to so I'll just wait." Said Nikki. Mai wondered why was Nikki was acting like it was a normal day? Couldn't she remember what happened yesterday? Mai had to test her memory. "Ummm. Are you sure? We could take a bath together," offered Mai. "A bath together? Okay." Replied Nikki. Mai was overjoyed. Nikki had remembered! She was in love with her still. So Nikki took her clothes off and stepped in. She embraced Mai in a tight hug for while and let the water run until it was warm. They scrubbed each other and washed each other off. After they were done drying themselves off Nikki pulled Mai in for a kiss. A short while after they both got ready for there day Mai drove Nikki to her high school and dropped her off. Nikki waved goodbye and watched as Mai drove to her job. That night Nikki had gone home first and was in their room for most of the night. When Mai got home she immediately went to her room. She noticed that Nikki was working real hard on something like a school project. Mai slowly walked towards her and hugged her shoulders. Nikki looked up into the loving eyes of Mai. They both got ready for bed again. Nikki and Mai were cuddling together they were hugging and kissing. Nikki allowed Mai's tongue to enter her mouth. There were both tongue battling until Nikki pulled away. Mai looked at her confused. "You know what? Tomorrow I have to go somewhere for 3 days so I won't be here for you. I'm very sorry Mai," said Nikki. "It's alright tomorrow I have a party with Joey and the others so I would have been home late for a long time. I couldn't have made you wait. I guess I'll have to wait for you." Said Mai kissing her goodnight. The next day when Mai woke up Nikki was already gone. Mai went on with her day as usual but when she went to the party Joey seemed furious with Mai. "So you have another boyfriend eh? What's his name? If I find that loser I'll kill him!" Joey exclaimed. Mai noticed that no one was at the "party" and that Joey was drunk. Joey punched Mai in the stomach and yelled, "Who is he? Tell me now!" "What are you talking about? I don't have another boyfriend!" yelled Mai back. Joey continued to assault her until something came and hit him straight in the face. As soon as that happened it started to rain. Mai looked up and held her stomach in pain. She saw her defender it was Nikki! She had come back for her! Nikki threw Joey back into his house and shut the door. Nikki picked up Mai and examined her. She hugged Mai tight. "I should have never left if I knew that this happened. If I had gotten on the train earlier then I might not be here. I'm sorry..." apologized Nikki.  
  
TBC! Did you like? I sure hope so Review if you want the next chapters 


End file.
